Firearm marksmen, particularly military sharp shooters, occasionally have a need for supporting, securing and otherwise stabilizing the muzzle end of a firearm against surfaces, edges and various structures. What is needed is an attachment which presents surfaces which can be used to brace or stabilize a firearm.